In a typical job hosting service, a representative of a company will post a job posting to the job hosting service so that users of the job hosting service can search for, browse, and in some cases, apply for the job associated with the particular job posting. In exchange for making the job posting available for presentation to the users of the job hosting service, the company on whose behalf the job posting is posted will typically pay a fee.